Who I Love the Most Is
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: MarlinxDory This is a double request by Epicqueen and Winged Wanderer. In this one a beautiful sorcerer kidnaps Marlin and Dory has to save him and discover her powers getting him back with true love. Will she be able to save him? Enjoy :)


Marlin and Dory are going out on a date while Jenny and Charlie are taking care of Nemo. While swimming together, a stunning sorcerer who has eyes for Marlin, shows up to the couple. Marlin and Dory blink at that. This mysterious fish was beautiful no doubt, she had shades of pink throughout her whole body with white tips on her tail, it was clear that she is a Half Moon Dumbo Betta fish, what was different from her and other half moon dumbo Betta fish was simply her eye colors they were lilac, a stunning bright lilac color.

"Hello Dory and Marlin." says the Sourcer

"Who are you?" asks Marlin

"Me? I am Luciana, it is a pleasure to meet you both." says Luciana

"I'm Dory and this is Marlin." says Dory

"Yes, I know. Say would you like to play a game?" asks Luciana

"A game? Sure I love games!" says Dory

"I am sure you do. This game is called "Which one does Marlin love most." says Luciana

"That's an easy one though." says Dory,

She wasn't worried about this game she already knows the answer.

"Well, let's not ask him to answer yet that will just ruin the fun." says Luciana

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" asks Dory

"Prove our love to each other. At the end of the game I will ask him then you will." says Luciana

"Alright. When does the game start?" asks Dory

"Oh...now." says Luciana

She kisses Marlin deeply and this puts him under his spell.

"Let the games begin." says Luciana

She swims off holding Marlin's hand he follows without fight under her spell. Dory blinks and quickly follows them until she hits a dead end, literally she knocks into a gate and reads the inscription "only jeweled shells will open thy gates. Five in each".

"Jeweled shells?" asks Dory

She thinks and starts looking for the shells, she ends up hearing singing and follows it to a cave and goes inside. The first thing she sees is an orange shell covered in little gems, she picks it up and feels a sudden power surge her eyes brighten and turn a lighter blue, she can see that in the inside of the shell.

"Woah.." says Dory

She hugs it and thoughts of powers enters her mind,her confidence grows. She wanders deeper into the cave and gains the power of sight. The cave is dark but she can still see despite normally not being able to do so. She stops and goes down to this second shell it is stuck under a rock, but when she touches the shell she gets the strength to pick up the rock and tosses it aside like it is paper, she picks it up gently and looks at it, it is an oyster shell covered in silver gems, her eyes turn into a light turquoise she blinks seeing at that. She holds it in her arms and keeps going, she finds a shell that is blue and white stripped and has jewels on it. Her heart beats faster and grows stronger, a rock crumbles and goes to hit her she hugs the shells close and uses her other fin to make a force field and reflects it back she rushes to the deepest end of the cave and finds the golden jeweled shell. She puts the magical shells into this huge golden one, when she touches this one her eyes are now bright silver. She feels a power surge that makes her feel invincible, she lets it open completely in her. She hugs the shell close and goes back to the gate. She puts the shells down in order and stands in front of the gate.

"I am Dory daughter of Charlie and Jenny, I demand you let me through with the powers of the shells." says Dory

The gate doesn't fight her they open and she heads into Luciana's castle where she swims up to her.

"You have someone who doesn't belong to you, Luciana hand him back." says Dory

"You haven't proved your love. He's mine." says Luciana

"Step aside." says Dory

"Why don't you bring yourself over here and make me?" asks Luciana

Dory swims over takes Luciana and tosses her over like a rag doll. Luciana blinks at that and uses a spell to destroy her but Dory uses her powers to deflect it back to her. She takes Marlin's hand and Marlin looks at her.

"Marlin my love. I am here for you." says Dory

She kisses him deeply, he fights it like he did wit Luciana, but when he feels the kiss deepen and show his love to him. He kisses back happily, he didn't kiss Luciana back at all. Luciana separates them and she looks at him worried.

"Marlin, she doesn't love you. Tell me right now who you love the most." says Luciana

"I love the most, 're beautiful Luciana but I don't love you." says Marlin

"He's mine and I am his our love intertwines and never breaks. Good bye Luciana do not bother us again." says Dory

She leaves holding Marlin's hand, she closes her powers up for now and her eyes turn back to their normal color. Marlin smiles at that and the happy couple goes home.

The End


End file.
